


Your Stubborn Minibot

by queerjets



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubformers, Cuddles, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerjets/pseuds/queerjets
Summary: A little fic for a pal !
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Your Stubborn Minibot

You have a stuffed minibot on your hands.

And you don’t quite recall how you convinced him to feast as much as he did, but that doesn’t matter now. What matters is that you get him to stop eating.

Bumblebee crossed his arms and blatantly reassured you he was fine when you grew concerned for his belly, which was distending to a size that you didn’t think was possible for a little bot like him to achieve. And on top of his ill groans and grumbles, you were worried he was gonna pop right on the spot.

He waved a dark servo and burped. “No need to worry about me,” he said. “I’ve got it all under control!” You knew better than that. Bee was only putting up an impressive facade to hide the fact that he was painfully over fed and could not eat another bite even if he wanted to. He looked down at you and frowned.

“I’m not gonna leave until I finish everything.” Though his throat tightened at the thought of swallowing alone. “There’s just a few pots an’-urp!- pans left. Feed em’ to me and the job’s done.” You sighed and reluctantly grabbed a potful of spaghetti and sat on his lap, though there really wasn’t much of a lap to sit on anymore.

He closed his optics and opened his mouth, but you were quick to notice how it trembled lightly as you lifted a generous heapful to his lips. Good Primus, Bee was stubborn. You hated his commitment as much as you loved it, and perhaps that’s why it got him into trouble more often than not. You didn’t even want to get started on his necessity to prove; that example made itself crystal clear.

As he slurped up pasta, he pointed to the farthest pie pan and ordered you to bring it to him. It just so happened that your prayers were answered and the final dish would mark this feast complete. Bumblebee didn’t want to reveal his discomfort too much though, but knowing that his banquet was nearly over revived some sort of energy that urged him to keep going.

“M-more..” he muttered. He was starting to give into his painfully stuffed state, fighting every urge to quit. You tried to smile somewhat re-assuredly, however Bee’s face read everything but that. You had to admire him though. Despite everything else, you were surprised at how well he was handling all of this. Just 3 plates ago you thought he was gonna give.

You cut the pie into several hearty slices, cherry filling oozing slowly from the forkful you were about to feed him. He paused for a moment, then slowly opened his maw to hesitantly accept the dessert. It tasted as wonderful as it smelled, and if his belly weren’t so ridiculously stuffed, he would’ve happily eaten the pie problem free.

But as much as both you and him wanted this to be over, Bee had to pace himself. If he ate too quickly or too much at a time, then he’d be disgustingly sick, and he wasn’t going to let over a few hours of long, hardy eating go to waste. Though as he looked at you, his gaze seemed apologetic. You patted his belly.

“It’s gonna be okay.”

When he finally ate the last bit of pie, his entire body slumped into the chair and jostled you with it. You made the mistake of harshly grabbing onto his belly, and Bee audibly winced. “I-I’m so sorry, Bee!” you cried. You quickly tried to make it up to him with a frantic, yet gentle hug but he chuckled softly and patted your head. “I’m fine kid.. J-just a little sore that’s all...”

He placed a servo on his heavy gut and belched without a care in the world. You forgot he lacked a bit in his manners, but you didn’t care. You just wanted him to be comfortable and sound. And maybe if you coaxed a couple more burps out of him, his belly would rid of the trapped, tight air. But perhaps it was best to wait awhile. Too much prodding and everything could go terribly wrong.

So instead, you snuggled into his side and wrapped an arm over a portion of his belly. For a tank that was so full and angry, it was oddly warm. You pressed an ear against it and heard all sorts of noises; bubbly gurgles, low thundering rumbles, the gentle humming of his digestive tract, all mashed into a lulling composition. For a moment, slumber was tempting.

Bumblebee closed his own optics. He was beyond stuffed and some tender loving care would be generously appreciated. He pulled you in a little closer and mumbled. “Do you think you could-urp- uh, rub my tank? It doesn’t feel too good...” He hiccuped comically. “Of course.”

Your hands trailed through all sorts of different parts of his belly, giving each spot personalized affection. Some places received soft kisses. Others got a relieving massage. All while Bee silently squirmed. He just loved when you adored him with gentle touches and sappy words. And oh, how his spark was so thankful to have you.


End file.
